Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a display control apparatus that performs display control on an image used in a conference.
Description of the Related Art
In corporations, presentations are made by a display apparatus displaying materials including images and characters, such as a projector and a display. The materials to be displayed are often stored in a storage device of an information apparatus that performs a presentation or a storage device on a network (for example, a file server). In such cases, the user of the information apparatus accesses the storage area to display the materials by inputting, to the information apparatus, locations (network paths) where the materials are stored before the start of the presentation.
Methods for reducing a complicated procedure of such operations prior to a presentation have been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-316107 discusses a technique by which conference holding information associating the name of a conference with the keynote of the conference, the names of conference materials, and the storage locations of the conference materials can be shared in advance between terminals participating in the conference for smooth conferencing.
However, the procedure for designating images to be displayed can be cumbersome and complicated.
For example, when using the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-316107, the conference holding information needs to be generated and delivered to the terminals participating in the conference in advance. This requires a lot of labor.
Further, for example, if a participant attends a conference with an information apparatus different from the one expected to be used in the conference, a troublesome operation may be necessary to designate files to be projected in the conference, or share conference information.